Paint..Miłosny..ball
Chris: Ostatnio w pro.. Camilie: Moment okej! Chris: Czego... Camilie: Brakuje tutaj stanowczo jakiegoś aspektu. Zamyśliła się przez chwilę. Camilie: O wiem! Mnie!? Więcej mnie! W końcu też się liczę!? Chris: Jasne, jasne. Odepchnął ją z kadru. Chris: Ostatnio w programie! Zwycięzca z poprzedniego odcinka, dostał możliwość mieszkania w osobnym apartamencie. Zaprosil do niego Courtney z którą próbował wdać się w sojusz jednak plan spalił na panewce. Pozostalki kisili się w średnio przyjaznych domkach... gdzie powiedzmy jakoś sobie żyli Boleśnie. Przewinął momant jak Jen przywala Victorowi. Chris: Postanowiłem iż w tym odcinku zawodnicy powalczą w drużynach. Alejandro jako Mistrz Gry pogrupował sobie ludzi, według swojego widzi mi się. A w natłoku spraw i wyboru kapitanów drużyn zrobilo się małe zamieszanie. W końcu jednak wspólnymi siłami zdecydowano, że drużyny poprowadzą Paolo, Jen i Blaineley. Jednakże jak się mylili. Zaśmiał się rozbawiony. Chris: Kapitanowie stanowili jedynie ozdobę, którą drużyna miała chronić przed utonięciem w smole. Zadanie? Mały, bolesny skrócik kilku zadań z naszej podróży po tym jakże wspaniałym kraju. W formie planszy do monopola. Było trochę rzucania skałami, obrywania rydwanami i żałosnej zagadki. Drużyna Blaineley okazała się być najżałośniejsza i jakimś cudem ani razu nie trafili na żadno z ciekawych zadań. Blaineley jako kapitan przegranych trafiła do skrzyni. Do niej po obradach dołączyła Courtney oraz Alejandro. Co za ironia. Nowy Mistrz Gry nie wiadomo jak się odchował i praktycznie pozbył się wkurzającej brunetki. Nie chciałbym być na jego miejcu kiedy dostanie pismo z sądu. Klapnął sobie wygodnie w fotelu. Chris: Kto dziś wygra? Jakie obowiązki będzie miał Mistrz Gry i czy w końcu zobaczymy jakąć ciekawszą dramę? Dowiecie się tego tu i teraz w Totalnej Porażce: Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Hotel Luksusowy apartament Piętro to podczas najbliższych nocy gościło nieco więcej osób niż mogło się wydawać. Lindsay: Lalala! Spiker: A teraz czas na nowy przebój, Kylie Smiley! Lindsay: Uuu! Uwielbiam to! Siedziała sobie wygodnie przed klozetką uwujajac swoje włosy. Nagle wyciągnęła rekę i podgłośniła radio, śpiewając w jego rytmie. Lindsay: Idiotkę ze mnie zrób! Idiotkę ze mnie zrób. Wywijałą się na boki. Lindsay: Idiotkę ze mnie zrób, ze mnie zr.. AAA! Ni stąd ni zowąd za nią stał Paolo. Paolo: Słyszałem twój śpiew i.. Przyglądał się jej odbiu. Paolo: Proszę! Wystawił rękę, ściskając w niej parówkę. Lindsay: Co ty robisz!? Paolo: No.. przygotowałem ją specjalnie dla ciebie! Skosztuj. Lindsay: Dla mnie? Niechętnie przyjrzała się parówce, na której znadowały się jeszcze wsłosy. Paolo: świeżo robiona. Lindsay: Ja może już pójdę.. Zaczęła zbieraż rzeczy w popłochu, by jaknajszybciej wyjsć z łazienki. Przez przypadek stuknęła się przy wyjsciu z Beth. Pozbierała rzeczy i ruszyła dalej. Paolo (Zwierzenia): Ale ja chcę się tylko zaprzyjażnić. Tęsknie za Dakotą i Jessicą a Lindsay bardzo mi je przypomina. *chlipie* Najgorsze, że nie spróbowała mojego specjału. *zajada się parówą z swojego amatorkskiego grila* Beth: Coś nie tak? Spytała się wychodzącego Paola. Sama chciala w końcu skorzystać. Paolo: Dlaczego taki sexi europejski model jej nie fascynuje! Beth: Jesteś europejskim modelem! Nagle rozbłysły jej oczy. Paolo: Nom! W Grecji jestem znany jak Paulinka. Taki pseudonim... Magicznie wymachnął rączkami. Paolo: Kobiecości. Beth: Jaki wrażliwy jesteś! Powinniśmy trzymać się w tej grze razem. Paolo: Dlatego was zaprosiłem! Uśmiechnął się, po czym razem spędzili na rozmowie. Przerażona Lindsay skrywała się za kanapą. Beth: świetna decyzja z eliminacją Courtney w ogóle! Paolo: Dziękuję! Ona by się za bardzo potem rozpanoszyła. Beth: Rzeczywiście. Siedli sobie wygodnie na kanapie. Beth: Zaczęła by znowu truć o tym jak to nie jest być z Duncanem. Paolo: Smutno mi, że jednak to ja musiałem. Beth: Oww.. Przytuliła go. Beth: Uszy do góry! Będzie wszystko dobrze. Tulili się przez dłuższą chwilę. Skryta pod kanapą Lindsay wydawała się być oburzona, że Beth tuli się z nim. Jednocześnie czuła zazdrość i wstręt, że w ogóle go dotknęła. Lindsay (Zwierzenia): Hey! Beth to moja psiasióła i dlaczego on mi ją podbiera. Ja mu nie podbieram jak nie patrzy. Nawet bym nie chciała. Widzieliście tego owada co mu na brzuchu siedzi. *wdryga* okropność! Baraki Heather panoszyła się na swoim łóżku. Co prawda ledwo co stało, ale w końcu mogła normalnie gdzie się przespać. Noah: Naprawdę? Stanął przy niej z jej koszulą. Noah: Możesz z łaski swojej brać to na swoją stronę. Heather: Zamilcz! Wrzasnęła na niego i przegoniła. Heather: Żałuję, że cię teraz nie widzę. Gwen: Gadasz sama do siebie? Heather: Po prostu mam satysfakcję. To coś, czego ci brak w życiu. Gwen: Rzeczywiście. Podobnie jak tobie. Szczerości, że go kochasz. Nagle ją zatkało i zamilknęła. Heather (Zwierzenia): Oczywiście, że nie jestem zainteresowana co on tam robi na dnie! Niech zakosztuje tego miejsca. *nostalgicznie podmuchuje* No dobra... chcę wiedzieć co on teraz knuje! WYŁĄCZNIE DO CELÓW STRATEGICZNYCH! Victor: To więc przegrałaś dziecino? Siadł specjalnie przy Jen, która czytała sobie magazyn sportowy. Jen: Zjeżdzaj. Victor: Tak przykro. Jen: Zauważ fakcik. Twoja drużyna była ciut... żałośniejsza. Victor: Hah! Ja podtrzymywałem ją w ryzach. Jen: Naprawdę możesz stąd sobie iść... chcę w spokoju dokończyć czytanie... Victor: Czyżbym przeszkadzał. Specjalnie zaczął się wiercić. Victor: Spórubj się z tym zmierzyć. Przymrużył oczy, szukajac wyzwania, jak i zaczepki. Jen: Ta twoja pewność siebie mnei rozbraja. Victor Nikt nie ma.. Nagle ponownie oberwał podszuszką i przeleciał na drugą stronę aż padł dość boleśnie na czyiś bagaż. Obrócił się spojrzał się wymownie na Duncana. Victor: CO to jest... Duncan: Hmm... trzymałem tak jak się nie mylę kilka narzędzi. Victor: Po co. Duncan: Nie twój interes. Pochwycił za torbę i pociągnął. Sam padł jeszcze raz na ziemię. Duncan (Zwierzenia): *prycha* Wywalili Courtney i co z tego? Fakt, mogłem wykorzystać jej obecność, ale teraz. Teraz trzeba uderzać do innych. Duncan: Gwen, więc.. Gwen: Odpuść. Duncan: Proszę, odmówisz mi? Gwen: A wiesz co? Duncan: Droczyć się chcesz. Gwen: O.. dobrze załapałeś. LeShawna: Naprzyksza ci się lala? Gwen: Nie to nic takiego. Zaśmiała się i odeszła od niego. Piwnice Jak gdyby nic Alejandro siedział sobie na starych skrzynkach. Alejandro: Czyż nie jest tutaj piękne? Do niego podszedł jakiś szczur. Alejandro: Witaj mały przyjaciuelu. Wziął go na rękę. Alejandro: Jesteś taki słodki. Szczur wydawał siuę oczarowany i jak gdyby nic rzucił go za siebie. Alejandro: Ale nie za bardzo. Blaineley: Woow... Z zażenowanie przyglądała mu się. Blaineley: Podrywasz zwierzęta. Gorzej pasć nie mogłeś. Alejandro: Czyżby? Przyglądał się jej dziwnej fikuśnej kreacji. Alejandro: Takie otoczenie i taki strój. Blaineley: Zapomnij o tym, że spędze tu z tobą więcej czasu! Alenadro: A czy trzymam pod kluczem. Blaineley: Pfff... Zarzuciła sobie szalem, po czym weszła do windy. Alejandro: Benzsnsowna. Wygodnie się rozlużnił, gdy nagle chlupnęły na niego ścieki. W pierwszech chwili odskoczył i starł je z siebie. Spojrzał na górę i zobaczył tego samego szczura, którym rzucił. Ten się chichrał z niego. Apartament Chrisa Camilie w tymczasie siedziała sobie przy stole. Wyjątkowo Chris, choć to niezbyt w jego stylu to zaprosił do swojego apartamentu Camilie. Jakimś cudem mogła przesiadywać w najbardziej luksusowej części hotelu. Mimo tego wciąż była w podłym nastroju. Camilie: No ja pieprzę.. Wkurzona wzięła łyk kawy. Camilie: O co mu do cholery chodzi! Powiedziała sama do siebie. Camilie: Staram się być zajebistą pomocnicą. Przyjrzała się w lustrze. Camilie: No do cholery! Jestem super modelką, zajebistą czarną dupą i każdy chce mnie w show! Winda nagle przyjechała na górę. W nadziei stanęła, by znowu podlizać się Chrisowi, jednak zdziwiła się jej przybyciem. Camilie: What? Co ty tutaj robisz!? Blaineley: Jestem zajebista co nie? Obróciła się w swoim stroju. Camilie: Nie o to mi chodzi.. ale chwila! Nagle wpadł jej jakiś dziwny pomysł. Camilie: Hehehe. Blaineley: Hmm.. podoba mi się twój uśmiech. Podeszła do niej. Blaineley: Jest taki, szczerze złośliwy. Camilie: Oh, potrafisz to docenić! Blaineley: Ba! Najlepsza ze mnie diva! Camilie: To może poimprezujesz tutaj ze mną. W końcu wiesz.. zależy mi jednak na bciu w show. Blaineley: No cóż.. Rozsiadła się wygodnie. Blaineley: Skoro sama zasugerowałaś potajemną współpracę. Camilie: Oczywiście! Z radością pozwoliła jej grasować po piętrze Chrisa. Camilie (Pokój zwierzeń): Będzie miło mieć jakiś haczyk. W końcu zostanę zauważona! Parter Po tym jak Chris ogłosił chwilę wcześniej wyzwanie oczekiwał z niecierpliwością na swoich podopiecznych. Sam był niezwykle podekscytowany zadaniem. Chris: Niemożliwe! Zaskoczył jej brak podopiecznicy. Chris: W końcu przestała się tak namolnie rzucać. Odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał na właśnie otwierającą się windę. Chris: Zawodnicy! Sierra: Chris! Wybiegła jako pierwsza. Sierra: Kolejne zadanie! Jak super! Cody: Sierra.. w każdym odcinku jest zadanie. Sierra: To takie niespodziewane! Objęła, a bardziej miażdzyła go. Sierra: Cody! Musisz nauczyć się bardziej ekscytować! Noah: I bardziej opanować ex żonę. Oberwał z piąchy od Sierry. Sierra; Żona tylko i wyłącznie! Chris: Podoba mi się ta ekscytacja! Wszyscy wsiadać do autobusu. Pronto, dowiecie się zaraz szczegółów. Zawodnicy poszli prosto do autobusu. Sam Chris chwilę czekał. Chris: Pojawisz się czy nie? Z niecierpliwością oczekiwał. Spojrzał na prawo, ale nic z tego. Zerknął na lewo. Za nim skradała się Camilie z Blaineley. Chris: No cóż.. Wzruszył ramionami i sam poszedł do autobusu. Autobus Wszyscy zawodnicy zdążyli zająć miejsca. Camilie: W porządku! Z radosną miną wyrzuciła ręce. Camilie: Wszyscy na pokładzie to jedziemy! Chris: Camilie? Sam wszedł jako ostatni, lekko zaskoczony. Camilie: Witaj Chris! Nie musisz się martwić, wszystko jest w porządku. Chris: A wyglądam na takiego? Sama Blaineley jak gdyby nic zajęła pierwsze lepsze miejsce. Alejandro: I jak było co? Blaineley: Nie twój zakichany interes. Tyn tylko się uśmiechnął. Sam Chris odgonił Camilie na bok. Chris: Skoro jesteś! Obrócił fotel i usadził ją tam. Camilie: Moment! Ja mam teraz za kierowcę autobusu robić!?!? Chris: Nauczysz się.. jakoś. Zaśmiał się kpiąco. Chris: Postaraj się nas dowieść do leśniczówki. Mapę masz wyżej. Wskazał na rozmaną, żółtą i gnijącą mapę. Camilie: Ale.. Przysłonił oddzielajac resztę autobusu od kabiny pilota. Chris: To możemy zacząć. Camilie: O przynajmniej wciąż słyszę. Chris: Startuj! Przełączyła kluczyki w stacyjce i przywaliła w pedał gazu. Autobust gwałtownie startował. Chwilę rzucało wszystkimi w środku, aż po kilku minutach uspokoiło się. Chris: Lepiej niż sądziłem. Skwitował i wystawił kciuk w górę. Chris: Teraz wasze szczegóły zadania. Skierował wzrok na Paolo. Chris: Mistrz gry dobierze was zaraz w odpowiednie grupy! Victor: Na poważnie zawsze to musi być mistrz gry!? Chris: Tak.. Jen: Ooo, skąd taka nagła zmiana zdania? Victor: Ty nie spędziłaś z nim dłuższej chwili. Ja tak.. Wezbrało go. Victor: Koniec końców.. wyrolował mnie.. czubek. Heather: Czyli nie taki głupi. Złośliwie skomentowała, wciąż dziwnie patrząc się na latynosa. Chris: Paolo... jak wspomniałem, podzieli was na grupy do zadania. Noah: Którym będzie? Chris: Coś o czym dowiecie się na miejscu. Noah: Jakby nie można było teraz wspomnieć. Chris: Nie psujmy niespodzianki. Noah: Jeśli to nie dziewczyna z tortu w skąpym stroju, nie chcę takiego. Sierra: A wiesz, że coś podobnego mi się śniło. Psychodelicznym wzrokiem spojrzała na swojego wybranka. Paolo: TO jak mam ich dobra? ^^ Zasklaskał kilkakrotnie. Chris: Poczekaj... Mamy chyba nierówności. No to nieco zmienią się nam plany. Chytrze się uśmiechnął. Chris: Dobrze jednak nie! Musisz dobrać oczywiście ludzi w pary! Paolo: Znaczy sfatkować! Heather: Oh god why.... Gwen: Będziesz rozsądny prawda? Chłopak zaczął lizać swój złój tłuszczu. Gwen: Obrzydliwe.. Natychmiast odsunęła się od niego. Chris: Dwóch panów dostanie po dwie panie do "pary". Pozostali normalnie, jeden do jednego. Paolo: To ja chcę Lindsay i Beth! Lindsay: Nie... Beth: Tak! Chris: Na pewno? Więcej osób bedzie przeszkodą? Paolo: Damy radę! Chris: Kto w takim razie będzie szczęśliwcem? Paolo: Hmmm.. może niech Noah dostanie LeShawnę i Gwen. Widać, że się mają ku sobie. LeShawna: Wcale nie, nike pod tym wględem. Gwen: Shawna, nie trzeba się tłumaczyć. Paolo: Alejandro i Heather oczywiście razem! Poczuł dziwne lodowate spojrzenie. Paolo: Sierra i Cody oczywiście! I znowu poczuł ciepło. Paolo: No to został nam VIctor... chyba z Jen się dogada! Jen&Victor: No chyba nie! Paolo: No chyba tak! Duncan.. została ci Blaineley więc. Trudno.. Duncan: Tss, jak pomyślę, że to mogła być Court to.. to.. Nagle jakby posmutniał. Noah: Ty płaczesz? Pociągnął go za usta. Duncan: A w ryja chcesz? Noah: Puść moją wargę.. Paolo: Supcio! Podzieliłem was! Chris: Camilie jesteśmy na miejscu? Camilie: Tak! Już.. Nagle zachamowała, tak że wszyscy wygięli się do przodu, a sam Chris cofnął sięi wpadł na jej pnael. Lekko go poraziło i powyginało. Sama dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła rękami i obsunęła tkaninę. Camilie (Zwierzenia): No czego on mógł się spodziewać! Ale wciąż go zadziwię. Chris (Zwierzenia): Przyda się ochroniach.. a skoro na Chefa, nie można liczyć czas na wsparcie drugiego wojaka. Chris: Więcej nie daję ci prowadzić. Tereny Leśne Jedna z podmiejskich dzielnic, gdzie znajduje się dość masywny kawał ziemii, przypominający klimatycznie Wawanakwę. Znajduje się na tym terenie kilka wzniesieś z niewielkim systemem tuneli i jaskiniami,. sztuczne jezioro oraz wiele specjalnie sporwadzonych gatunkow. Można powiedzieć dzielnie odwzorowany rezerwat przyrody. Sami użytkownicy autobusy wyszli na niewielką polanę, prowadzącą prosto do bramy jak i samego lasu. Chris: Witajcie zawodnicy! Jak wiecie, ten sezon jest Gwiazdorskim i po nim kończe karierę! Wszystko co tu widzicie, bedzie kiedyś świetnym lunaparkiem dla innych pokoleń. Mamy bardzo dogodne warunki na to! Stażysta przytargał niewielką skrzynię. Chris: Czas na wyzwanko! Pait..Miłosny..ball! Gwen: I teraz.. wszytstko nabiera głębokiego sensu. Chris: Wyczuwam sarkazm, ale nieważne! Uderzył w wieko, które się wyłamało. Z samego pudła wypadły karabiny paintobolowe. Chris: Zadanie jest banalnie proste! Na początek musicie wystrzelić pozostałe pary z gry. Mam nowinkę, pierwsza para, która zostanie zestrzelona trafi automatycznie do skrzynii. Heather: Pięknie i fajnie, ale co jak trafi dwójka? Chris: To dobierzemy po prostu dodatkową osobę w głosowaniu. Noah: A skoro para wygra, to kto będzie mistrzem gry w następnym odcinku? Chris: Ten, ktor wygra dodatkowe zadanie. Jen: Co jeśli... Chris: Zamilknąć, bvo zaraz sam was powystrzelam! Duncan: Nadrważliwiec. Nagle oberwał kajdankami. Duncan: Co chcesz nas zapuszkować? Chris: Nie? Bardziej uściślić więci między wami! Rozrzucił kolejne. Pary stopniowo zaczęły się przypinać. Paolo: Pośrodku! Mhm! Lindsay: Wolałabym bliżej Beth... Beth: Jest dobrze Lindsay! Chris: Skoro przypięci, łacie za dwa karabiny i do środka. Kiedy wejdziecie do środka lasu, wtedy przez dziesięć minut panuje zakaz strzelania. Byście mieli chwilę na obeznanie się z terenem. Uczciwie? Ta raczej.. dużo czasu? Stanowczo za mało by się ogarnąć. Powoli każda z par chwytała za karabiny. Victor: Uważaj jak ciągniesz. Szarpnął ręką. Jen: Nie.. to ty uważaj! Tak nim szarpnęła, że zarył o ziemię. Alejandro: Mam nadzieję tygrysico, że będziemy równie zgodnym małzeństwem. Dostał jedynie strzał w policzek z karabinka. Chris: Dobra! Gotowi! Ruszać! Dał znak by wbiegli prosto do środka. Wszyskie grupy rozbiegły się we wszystki strony. Chris: Która para przetrwa naszął miłosną strzelaninę? Czy może naprawdę między tymi parami coś może rozkwitnąć? Albo co niektóre same sięwystrzelają. Zaczął mowić szeptem. Chris: Duncan i Blaineley, Alejandro i Heather. Heather: SŁYSZAŁAM TO CHRIS! Chris: Zobaczycie po reklamie! Reklama Lektor: Pewien etap się powoli kończy... Mijane są długie łuki miejskich ulic. Lektor: Niedługo ci, którzy ocaleją. Miasto zostaje spowite mgłą. Lektor: Zostaną zmuszeni... W dużym budynku korporacyjnym dochodzi do wybuchu. Lektor: By odmienić swój los. Masywne drzwi rozsuwają się ujawniając cztery sylwetki. Lektor: Jak i samą... Widać cięcie po, którym spływa krew. Lektor: Przyszłość. W przyśpieszonej chwili, mijają zdarzenie z całej ówczesnej przesłości. Napiera ich coraz więcej, aż dochodzi do wybuchu gdzie pokazana jest niewielka polana. A na niej zaledwie jedna postura. Lektor: Jak to się skończy? Nie przegapcie kolejnych odcinków Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsty. Tereny Leśne Pierwsze pary zaczęły już wałęsać sie po lesie. Sierra: Cody! Cody: Tak Sierra? Sierra: Musisz się trzymać blisko mnie. Spojrzał na nią błagalni i podsunął łańcuch nieco wyżej. Cody: Jakoś nie mam wyjścia? Sierra: Wiem, że i tak byś chciał. Cody: Chciałbym, ale pogadać. Sierra: Naprawdę! Natychmiast siadła i wzięła go na kolana. Sierra: No mów! Cody: Wi... Sierra: Nie będę przeszkadzała. Cody: Te.. Sierra: Od tej pory. Siedzieli cicho. Cody wyczekiwał na moment i już miał mówić. Sierra: No dobra, teraz to musiałam. Cody: SIERRA! Sierra: Tak, mój ty niewolniku na łańcuchu! Cody: Ogarnij się proszę. Jak mam cię traktować normalnie, kiedy ty kradniesz mi bieliznę i chować się za łóżkiem i nie wiem jakim sposobem wraca dziwnie przemoczona! Sierra: No bo w ten sposó zaznaczam! Cody: CO!? Sierra: Że jesteś mój. Cody: Ale proszę cię, nie tak... Sierra: A jak? Cody: Z czułością, delikatnością i od przyjażni zgoda? Sierra: Brzmi nuudno. Wystawił paluszka. Cody: Obiecujesz? Sierra: Obiecuję. Przyłożyła palca i złożyli przysięgę. Sierra (Zwierzenie): Nie jest świadom, ale właśnie przypisał mi swoja dozgonną miłość *Otwiera książeczkę podobno do bibli, gdzie pokazuje podobny gest* Widzicie! To znak! Cody (Zwierzenie): Coraz trudniej jest mi ją zrozumieć.. wcześniej to dawała radę to kontrolować. *wzdycha* Pierwotnego instynktu nie ujarzmię. ---- W międzyczasie Alejandro szedł sobie przez las, machając do każdego napotkanego zwierzęcia. Sama heather wkurzona spoglądała na to wszystko. Heather: Czy przy tobie słowo zwierzęcy magnetyzm musi nabierać dosłowności! Alejandro: Nie rozumiem cię cochita. Jestem tylko miły dla otoczenia. Heather: Miły to jest tężec, który cię złapie po kontakcie z tym. Szarpnęła ręką, ciągnąc go. Heather: Stań w ogóle bliżej! Ciągniesz mnie bez przerwy. Alejandro: To piękne czyż nie? Mrugnął do niej. Alejandro: Uwięzieni w dziczy, sami, związani. Heather: I z pistoletem, którym mogę tobie przywalić. Alejandro: Mogłabyś mój czasem rozbroić. Heather: Proszę cię! Minęła go i poszła do przodu. Heather: Już pewnie Blaineley i Courtney to robiłeś, narcystyczny gburze. Alejandro: Skąd tyle złości. Wstal i szedł prosto za nią. Cóż.. w końcu musiał. Heather: Może czasem byś spojrzał na coś innego.. poza światem! Alejandro: Na ciebie? Heather: Głupota. Błagalnie na nią spojrzał, ta tylko obróciła wzrokiem. Heather: Zresztą wy nic nie rozumiecie i nawet jak ci podpowiedziałam, nie licz na nic. Ja liczę tylko na ten dom i na hajs. Alejandro: Nasz własny domek co? Heather: Przestań gadać jakbyś złapał to samo co Sierra.... Dalej go ciągała, nie wiadomo gdzie. ---- Jen: Plan działania! Wysunęła głowę spod krzaka. Jen:Wychodzimy, wchodzimy. Victor: Kiedy wychodzimy? Jen: Jak oni wyjdą. Sam wysunął głowę z krzaka. Victor: Serio? To twój plan!? Jen: Chcesz wygrać? Victor: Wolę plan, ropierducha na nich! Jen: Czubku! Walnęła go z lify w łęb. Jen: Zwykły atak nie zadziała. Skrzyła się, a on próbował gładzić miejsce by go nie piekło. ---- Gwen: W porządku! Dziwnie się przyjrzała Noahwoi. Gwen: Na pewno ci ro odpowiada? Noah: Pewnie.. Wzruszył ramionami. LeShawna: Ty to widzisz? Podniosła dłoń, jednocześnie z nim. LeShawna: Zero wagi. Gwen: Przynajmniej, odpadniemy razem. Będziemy razem w grze. LeShawna: Dajemy! I pobiegły szukać kogoś do odstrzelenia. ---- Duncan: Na poważnie? Blaineley przyglądała się samej sobie w tafli wody. Blaineley: Czy woda dodaje kilogramów jak lustro. Duncan: Spójrz w swoją odbitkę z spuszczonym gorsetem to się dowiesz. Blaineley: Bezczelny! Parsknęła, po czym zaklasnęła. Duncan: Co ty wyczyniasz? Blaineley: Zobaczysz! Klasnęła kilkakrotnie. Stażyści przynieśli jej poduszki, oraz koce. Duncan: Hmmm... co ty w lesie jesteś i odwalasz takie coś? Blaineley: O co ci chodzi? Zaczęli ją wachlować. Duncan: Gorzej niż z Court... Blaineley: Może przestaniesz się ruszać jak dam ci ciasta? Duncan: Szamania nie odmówię. Siadł, a stażyści rozkuli go. Duncan: Wbrew zasadom. Podoba mi się! Blaineley: A teraz sie wyluzuj i pożyj chwilą. Duncan (Zwierzenia): I to właśnie zrobię. *wciągnął kawał ciasta na kęsa* To jest życie, nie ma co. Blaineley (Zwierzenia): Ja to wiem jak się ustawić w życiu! *zaczęła piłować paznokcie* Nie dla mnie takie beznadziejne coś jak zadanie. To samo się rozwiąże. ---- Paolo: Huura! Szli wesoło całą trójką przez las. Paolo: Takie piękny dzioonek! Beth: Bardzo piękny! Ledwo co trzymała broń. Beth: Ale niewygodnie strsznie te łańcuchy są. Lindsay: Gryzą się z moim ubiorem! Machnęła ręką, próbując wyciągnąć z nich dłoń. Paolo: Nie ma co się szarpać, cieszmy się razem i radujmy! Lindsay: Nie lubię lasu. Paolo: Ale jeste piekny! Lindsay: To nie lubię.. ludzi zasłaniających widok lasu. Paolo: Co to za łachudra!? Lindsay (Zwierzenia): Nawet ja nie załapałam, a jestem mądrzejsza. Ha! Beth: Dobrze, Linds, Ale cii.. widzę kogoś. ---- LeShawna: Słyszeliście? Nastawiła broń prosto na krzaki. Gwen: To pewnie zwierzęta. Noah: Szok zwierzęta w lesie! Gwen: Darowałbyś sobie.. Nagle oberwałą w twarz z farby. Beth: Mam kogoś! Wyszła zza krzaka i zaczeła strzelać gdzie popadnie. LeShawna: Rozbiec się! Zaczęła biec ciągnąc za sobą całą drużynę. Noah (Zwierzenia): Naprawdę? *wywraza oczami* Nie zauważyłaś, że jesteśmy spięci!? Gwen: LeShawna! Uderzyła o kilka skał i pieńków, podobnie jak Noah walnął się kilka razy w gałąż. LeShawna: Nie weżmiecie nas! Wystrzeliła kilka razy, ale każdy strzał chybił. Noah: Całe szczęście jestem pośrodku. Gwen: Ała.. Otarła swoje pośladki, które były lekko pozdzierane. ---- Parka szła sobie jak gdyby nic i nagle się zatrzymała. Heather: Co żeś zastał! Alejandro: Ciii.. Heather: Nie uciszaj mnie.. Zatkał ją i szybko rzucił sięw krzaki. Victor: Mamy kogoś. Skryli się za drzewem. Alejandro: Bardzo ładnie! Prawie was nie dostrzegłem. Poleciało kilka strzałów na ślepo od Victora, nagle jednak dostał przez łeb od Jen. Jen: Idiota! Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Straciliśmy elemenent zaskoczenia! Victor: Bolało.. Prawie miał łzy w oczach. Jen: Ruszaj się i za nimi! Wybiegli prosto za Alejandro i Heather, którzy jak dobrze przypuścili uciekali. ---- Nadal rozwalona Blaineley miała wszystko gdzieś. Sam Duncan siedział obok jak gdyby nic. Duncan: Haha! I to rozumiem. Stażyści usługiwali i jemu. Blaineley: Widzisz? Wzięła szklankę z schłodzoną francuską wodą z czystego żródła. Blaineley: Lepsze to niż bieganie. Sami przyjdą. Duncan: Tsa. Chciał się odsunąć, ale w końcu nie mół. Duncan (Pokój zwierzeń): Jeszcze gdyby poluzować ten cholerny łańcuch. Ale do cholery nadal do mnie nie dociera. Wywalić Court. Tsa. ---- Parka jak gdyby nic szła, Sierra wciąż śliniła się na jego widok. Cody krzywo się na nią patrzył. Usłyszeli świst. Sierra: Padnij! Rzuciła nim wręcz o ziemię. Sierra: Strzelam! Biegła, nie zważając ciągnęła Cody'ego. Sama Heather oberwała kilka razy kulkami. Heather: No szlak! Sierra: Złapana! Alejandro: Proszę! Może tylko ona. Wyskoczył zza pnia i strzelił kilkakrotnie. Sierra zasłoniła się Cody'm. Sierra: Dziękuję Cody za to poświęcenie! Nagle poleciało więcej strzełów zza pleców. Alejandro padł wręcz, podobnie jak Heather. Sierra: Kolejny wróg!? Victor:Astalawista baby! Strzelił prosto w jej czoło. Sierra (Pokój zwierzeń): CODDDDDY!!!!! PRZEGRAŁAM! *Pada na ziemię* Rzuciła się w tył dramatycznie spadając na ziemię. Zgniotła całkiem biednego Cody'ego. Jen: Punkt dla nas! Przybili sobie piątkę. Victor: Tym razem współpraca. Jen: Tym razem. Oboje ruszyli na dalsze polowanie. ---- Czając się w krzakach, nagle wyskoczyli. Wystrzelili salwę prosto w biednego Noaha, oberwał kilka razy w twarz i w brzuch. Paolo: Ups.. nie chciałem w niego. LeShawna: Oj teraz się doigraliście. Wzięła za spluwę i zaczęła w nich strzelać. Paolo osłonił dziewczny. Paolo: Musicie.. dać radę. Padł na ziemię bez ruchu. Beth: Paolo! Rzuciła się na niego. Beth: Nie umieraj! Paolo: Czuję się słabo.. Kaszle. Beth: Proszę.. Gwen: O ludzie..... Walnęła facepalma. Gwen (Pokój zwierzeń): To coś naprawdę się dzieje, czy mi się wydaje? LeShawna: Kończę to. Naładowała karabinek kolejnymi nabojami z farbą. Paolo: Beth... wygracie! Beth: Zrobię wszystko! Wzięła za spluwę i w mgnieniu oka, niczym w Matrixie uniknęła wszyskich strzałów i wystrzeliła salwą w LeShawnę i Gwen. Obie drziewczyny nieco cofnęły się a Beth zaczęła tańczyć swój taniec zwycięstwa. Lindsay była całkiem skołowana sytuacją. ---- W całym tym zamierzaniu na górze w helikopterze był Chris. Chris: Półmetek za nami kochani! Widać, że Sierra i Cody jak i Alejandro i Heather ulegi i odpadli. Spojrzał się w innym kierunku. Gwen, Noah i LeShawna ulegli furii Beth! Sam Paolo jest wykluczon z gry i nie może wziąć za broń! Zostały trzy pary. Camilie: Powiedz mi Chris.. Niechętnie prowadziła helikopter. Camilie: Dlaczego ja mam tym latać!? Chris: Masz doświadczenie. Camilie: Bardzo duże... Chris: Vercia cię poleciła. Camilie: Już jej nie lubię.. Przekręciła głową, ale nagle się jej coś przypomniało. Camilie: A właśnie! Wiedziałeś, że Blaineley wdarła ci się do apartamentu? Chyba trzeba ją wywalić za to. Chris: Wywalić? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Myślisz, że ja śpie w tej norze? Zaśmiał się jej chamsko w twarz. Camilie: Nie znoszę cię.. Chris: Powiedz coś czego nie wiem. Camilie: Myłam twoją szczoteczkę kibel. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie, a temu zebrało się na wymioty. Camilie: Żarcik! Sama się wrednie zaśmiała. ---- Podjarani możliwością zwycięstwa Victor i Jen kontynuowali swoje poszukiwania. Zakamuflowali się błotem i liśćmi. Jen: Wszystko pomyślnie! Czołgali się, ale byli spowalniani. Victor: Moment.. Próbował wyrwać robaka z nosa. Jen: Co ty wyrabiasz!? Victor: Nie chce wyjść.. Jen: Bo ją wciągasz!? Victor: Weeeeż! Lubię wyzwania, ale nie to! Jen: Dawaj.. Zaczęla mu grzebać w nosie. Jen: Rany.. Szybko przestała i walnęła go w twarz. Victor: ZA CO DO CHOLERY!? Wkurzony strzelił w nią kilka razy. Victor (Pokój zwierzeń): To oznacza wojnę! *chwycił za glistę i szarpał za nią, aż w końcu wyciągnął* A wszystko przez ciebie! *ogryzł jej głowę i rzucił za siebie z dumą iż on wygrał. żołądek zareagował inaczej* Jen: Powariowałeś! Sama wyszarpała mu strzelbę. Victor: Walisz mnie w pysk! Szukasz zaczepki! Oddał jej z zdwojoną siłą. Jen: O nie... Skończyło się na poważnej bójce między nimi. Cóż.. sami się nieświadomie wykluczyli. ---- Lindsay: Ciężko.. Obie się męczyły ciągnąc Paola. Beth: Jest strasznie ciężko. Paolo: Przepraszam was, że umarłem. Beth: Zrobiłeś co trzeba. Lindsay: Nie. Beth: Co się dzieje Lins? Nie lubisz Paola? Lindsay: Zobacz! Skryła się i patrzała jak Blaineley siedzi wygodnie a Duncan obok skrobie nożem po drewnie. Duncan: Słucha, trzeba się ruszać! Pociagnął ją, a ta wylałą swoją herbatę. Blaineley: Ogar! Ja jestem divą! Duncan: Dziw.. Oberwał nagle z zaskoczenia w twarz. Lindsay: Zobacz! Trafiłam! Blaineley: Nie ma! Wzięła za spluwę i wystrzeliła. Nagle Beth ochroniła Lindsay. Beth: Zestrzel! Ta się skupiła na tyle ile mogła. Strzeliła najpierw w gniazdo ptaków, potem w krocze stażyty, jeszcze raz w face Duncana. Blaineley: Poważnie? Strzeliła prosto w nią. Lindsay tez oddała strzał. nagle ich kulki się zderzyły. W magiczny sposób kulka Lindsay rozerwała kulkę wystrzeleoną w Blaineley i diva oberwałą prosto w sam brzuch. Prysnęło czerowną farbą i padła na ziemię zwijajac się z bólu. Nad tym całym zajściem pojawił sie helikopter. Chris: Zebrać się przed bramą! Ogłosimy wyniki! Jak się pojawił tak odleciał. Beth: Jestem z ciebie dumna Lindsay! Obie sie przytuliły. ---- Wszyscy zebrali się przed bramą na ogłoszenie wyników. Tam też czekał na nich autobus powrotny do hotelu. Chris: A więc! Lindsay jako zwyciężczyni wyzwania zostaje mistrzynią gry w następnym tygodniu! Lindsay: Łiii! Klaskała i podskakiwała razem z Beth. Chris: Z całą grupą zajmujesz wspaniały apartament! Lindsay: Yay! Apartament! Beth: Supcio! Heather: Przegraliśmy z nimi. Wkurzona tupnęła nogą. Alejandro: Cóż za agresja. Heather: Zamknij się! Chris: Ty robisz najwięcej hałau, więc stól się! Wszyscy z szokiem spojrzeli na Chrisa. Chris: Mam przyjemność ogłosić, że Lindsay zostaje w następnym tygdniu mistrzynia gry! Miała być dogrywka, ale widzę iż nie trzeba. Kiwnął głową i wskazal na trójcę. Chris: Paolo i Beth. Jako iż byliściw w grupie zyskujecie dodatkową nietykalność i nie musicie brać udział w obradach. Na was nie mogą również zagłosować. Paolo: Hurra! Zostaniemy na następny tydzień! Przytulił dziewczyny i radośnie podskakiwał z nimi. Chris: Pozostali w trakcie podróży powrotnej oddajcie głosy do Camilie, która z miłą chęcią podwiezie was! Camilie: Mhm... Wyglądała strasznie niewyrażnie. Chris: No! Od razu gdy dojedziecie widzimy się na dachu podczas dramatycznej ceremoni, gdzie Lindsay odesśle kogoś! To tyle. Wszyscy skierowali się w swoje strony. Przegrani z Camilie do busa. Chris z zwycięzcami do samolotu. Obrady Autobusa prowadził jednak jakiś stażysta. Camilie: Ekhm. A więc! Dzisiaj będzie głosowanie wyglądało nieco inaczej! Alejandro: Znaczy? Camilie: Każdy z was głosuje indywidualnie. Ale zamiast na trzy osoby to jeden głos na parę. W przypadku remisu przeprowadzimy drugie głosowanie. Victor: Szkoda.. chciałem na partnerkę głosować. Duncan: A wiesz? Zgadzam się z tobą. Victor: Wkurzała cię co nie? Duncan: A ja! Aż by .. Blaineley: Aż byś co! Duncan: Wypchaj się. Noah: Głosowanie znowu jawne? Camilie: Nom! Szybciej pójdzie! A skoro pytasz, zacznij. Noah: Po co pytałem. Camilie: Dalej! Nie mamy całego dnia. Noah: Szczerze? Alejandro i Heather. Po prostu. Gwen: Też tak myślę. W końcu kogo Lindsay najbardziej nie znosi? LeShawna: Święta racja siostro! Gwen: Jednomyślnie drużyną. Camilie: Uroczo.. Alejandro: A ja ujmę to tak. Chcecie być zagrożeni z nami? Oni są w trzech. Więc nie będzie dogrywki! Heather: Żeś mądry. To od razu widać. Założyła ręce. Heather: Tak głosuję. Alejandro: I zepsułaś mi przemowę. Cody: Ma w sumie sporo racji, ale nigdy bym nie zagłosował na Gwen. Przekręcił głową. Cody: Na nich głosuję! Sierra: Na Gwen nie zagłosujesz!? WŁAŚNIE GWEN MA ODPAŚĆ! WCIĄŻ NA NIĄ PATRZYSZ! Wydarła się przerażająco, płosząc nieco innych od ich. Jen: Ja wolę mieć spokój i na tą trójcę głosuję. Victor: Ja na nas! Nie mogę pozwolić byś została. Jen: Rozumu to nie masz. Camilie: Została nam więc Blaineley i Dunan, Oczyw wszystkich skierowały się na nich. Blaineley: Lubię być w centrum uwagi! Duncan: Ja powiem jasno. Chronić siebie, taka gra. Wzruszył ramionami. Duncan: Na trójcę głosuję. Blaineley: I doprowadzić do remisu czy nie? Spojrzała na nich. Noah: Żeś powiedziała.. Gwen: Co mówisz!? Noah: Jest nas trzech.. i już jesteśmy wszyscy skazani. Camilie: Prawidłowo. Blaineley: Ale dopełnię szczęścia i głosuję na was! Nie zdziwiła ich poniekąd ta decyzja. Autobus akurat się zatrzymał przed hotelem. Wszyscy byli gotowi na dzisiejszą ceremonię. Ceremonia Chris: Witajcie na naszej trzeciej ceremoni eliminacji! Zawodnicy zajęli należne im miejsca. Chris: Camilie! Proszę! Zaprosił ją na panel. Chris: Przedstaw mnie i Lindsay wyniki dzisiejszego głosowania. Camilie: Z chęcią! Stanęła ma panelu. Camilie: Więc Lindsay. Lindsay: Tak? Camilie: Nie musiałaś odpowiadać. Lindsay: Wiedziałam, ale musiałam. Camilie: Wątpię.. Przekręciłą głowa i kontynuowała. Camilie: Głosowanie było jednomyślne i największa drużyna, czyli Gwen, LeShawna oraz Noah staną dzisiaj przed tobą. Lindsay: Czemu staną? Camilie: Ty ich osądzisz. Lindsay: Będę jak Wesołowska? Camilie: Czemu nie.... Wywróciła oczami i stanęła z oddali obserwując co się wydarzy. Lindsay: Więc co powiecie przed waszą boską sędziną Linds Wesołowską? Gwen: Ten odcinek to jakiś żart dzisiaj jest. LeShawna: Będzie git! Noah: Mhm.. Cała twójka stanęła przed nią. Noah: Zacznę więc? Spytał się dziewczyn, te nie miały nic przeciw. Noah: Będę kawaii jeśli pozowlisz mi zostać! Wyszczerzył uśmiech i dziwnie uniósł nogę. Lindsay: Co znaczy krawai? Noah: Słodki. Lindsay: Nie dzięki, oszczędzam cukier. Noah: A jaki mam być? Lindsay: Niskokaloryczny! Noah: W porządku. Lindsay: Podobasz mi się! Niewinny! Odesłała go z kwietkiem. Dziewczyny mocno zmurowałi. LeShawna: I tylko tyle!? Lindsay: Był słodki z tą kwadratowatą twarzyczką. Siadła i machała sobie nóżkami. Lindsay: Nie musisz krzyczeć na mnie. LeShawna: Serio laska! Wywalić kogoś bo taki ci wmówił. Lindsay: Przerażasz mnie.. Gwen: LeShawna odpuść.. LeShawna: Laska, jeszcze jej bronisz!? Gwen: Trochę przeżywasz. LeShawna: Bedę bo to chore w cholerę! Trzeba było zostać przy normalnej ceremoni McLean! Linday: Nie mogę tego znieść! Winna! Wskazała na nią. Chris: Czyli? Lindsay: Niech ją wtrącą do więzeieni! Tak rzekła Linds Wesołowska! Chris: W porządku. Odparł z uśmiechem. Samą LeShawnę zabrano prosto do kuli. Chris: Dzisiaj! W kuli. Wypełniła się po brzegi gotowymi do wystrzelenia kulkami z farbą. Chris: Ostatnie słowo! LeShawna: NIESPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ! Wykrzyknęła, po czym katapulta wystrzeliła dziewczynę hen daleko. Słychać było rzucanie się kulek i ich wystrzały. Same krzyki LeShawny zresztą też. Chris: I na tym kończymy dzisiejszy odcinek! Co takiego szykuje dla nas następny tydzień? Zawodnicy przeżyją kolejne zadanie? Znowu damy im broń i ruszą przeciwko sobie nawzajem! Nawiążą się współprace miedzy nimi czy pogłębią się niesnaski? Wyobrażacie sobie Lindsay jako mistrza gry? Chyba bardziej niż Paola, ale co tam. Paolo: Ej! Chris: To wszystko u nas w Totalnej Porażce: Gwiazdorskie Starcie! Wszyscy się rozeszli po ceremoni, sama Gwen jeszcze była w szoku. Gwen: Nie ogarnęłam... Poszła jak gdyby nic za resztą. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki